This invention relates to pumps, more particularly to an expansible chamber pump of a type which may be referred to as a lance pump, particularly adapted for pumping lubricant, including grease, from a supply thereof (e.g. lubricant in a drum).
The pump of this invention is generally in the same field as the pumps shown in the following U.S. patents:
______________________________________ Pat. No. Issue Date Title ______________________________________ 1. 2,187,684 01/16/40 Lubricating Apparatus 2. 2,631,756 03/17/53 Lance Type Pump Mounting 3. 2,636,441 04/28/53 Lubricant Pump 4. 2,787,225 04/02/57 Pump 5. 3,469,532 09/30/69 Pump 6. 3,502,029 03/24/70 Pumps 7. 3.945,772 03/23/76 Pumps For Transferring Small Quantities Of Dosed Liquids 8. 4,487,340 12/11/84 Adjustable Metering Oil Pump 9. 4,762,474 08/09/88 Pump Having Reciprocating Pipe And Slidably Supported Hollow Body ______________________________________
The pumps shown in items 2, 4 and 5 listed above are identified as lance pumps.